Yesterday was such an easy game to play
by pumpkinnox20
Summary: They were just kids, falling in love and laughing, but soon enough their age of innocence would end. For the war spares no one. / Icon is Viria's fanart, I do not own it / Please read & review!
1. Chapter I

****_Soo, I'm really excited to get this thing started! I've always really liked the James/Lily pairing (I prefer the canon pairings, in general) and they just seem like a fun pairing to write about. And not to mention Sirius... Oh God, you just can't resist Sirius Black if you're a teenage girl, can you?_

_Anyways, I'd like to thank everyone who's reading this. You guys are the best and deserve to be showered in chocolate and champagne! _

_Thank you and I hope you enjoy yourselves while reading my little musings. Also, I'm really sorry if I have some grammar or spelling mistakes - English is not my first language._

_xoxo,_

_L._

* * *

**Chapter I.**

„_I really don't think there's a bigger idiot than you, James_", Sirius Black let out a sigh at the sight of his best friend.

James Potter could be, in fact, called many bad names, but 'an idiot' was not one of them. The boy was everything but an idiot, having scored the best grades in all of his O.W.L.s and also managing to be notoriously popular for his pranks and quidditch skills.

But, there was a thing to consider – he did come off a bit as an idiot when it came to his unrequited and undying love for Lily Evans.

There was certainly a tale to be told in Hogwarts about his perseverance. Because, no matter how many times she said no to him, he'd keep going on and on, 'till she'd curse the, and pardon my French, wizarding bone out of him.

So it did, in fact, make him an idiot. Really, an insufferable one, as Lily liked to state. Because, there was a time when she tried to be polite to him, but that time passed four years ago, after he had cursed her best friend just out of pure spite. Any kind of friendship was denied that day and Lily Evans decided that she would never do so much as to speak a kind word to that annoying, intolerable git.

And four years later, here they were, starting their seventh, and final, year in Hogwarts, „school for the talented ones" – as Lily's mother liked to say. Charming lady, really. Sirius never seemed to understand where Lily had picked up the bossiness and temper tantrums. Not that he didn't like her; she might've been goody-two-shoes but she really did know how to have fun, ocassionally breaking a rule or two. Never too much to be noticed, so she kept a clean record of detentions – she hadn't served a single one.

That couldn't have been said for Sirius Black and his best mate, James Potter. Two blokes were the biggest pranksters of their time and, possibly, even beyond that. Not a single week could pass without those two getting a detention. But, in the end, they were quite popular among the teachers. And colleague students liked them even more. Why? Well, it was said that the Marauders just liked to have fun and people were absurdly attracted to that. Lily Evans was, of course, incapable of understanding their ways of having fun, so it created some sort of antagonism between her and the „merry bunch" (Sirius did have the tendency to say stupid things when drunk), colorful as it gets.

Firstly, there was James Potter. „Spoiled brat and annoying git that always ruffles his hair so he'd look like he just stepped off his broomstick. Like he can fly with the size of his head, bloody balloon – that's what it is!"  
Even though Lily would never give him enough credit for who and what he is, he wasn't – in fact – a bad bloke. Good quidditch player, Chaser actually, nice grades and funny pranks. Not bad looking, too. All those years of playing quidditch built up his body. But, alas, Lily Evans was prone to that. She didn't care whether he was handsome or charming, she'd always see him as a fool that goes around cursing people just for fun, and has absolutely no sense of humor beyond that.

James' best friend was Sirius Orion Black, one of the Blacks, yes. Mind you, he was a Gryffindor so he wasn't a bad boy. Well, he was certainly naughty (as many witches whispered among them, after just one date with him) , but not evil. Never evil.  
In fact, he hated his family so much he had left home on the eve of his sixteenth birthday. He spent that summer with James and his family, and for the next one he already aquired a flat in Diagon Alley, just above the broomstick shop.  
One of the most handsome blokes in their year, Sirius certainly didn't waste time.

The only people that seemed out of order, when compared to Sirius and James, were Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. Both shy, with the latter one bookish as well, they didn't seem to reminisce of two pranksters. But, they did manage to fit the crowd somehow. Tall, bookish Remus Lupin was a prefect, always there to assist in pranks, but also to get them out of detention – when possible; and Peter was simply there, nodding to everything James and Sirius said. Many people whispered that he was a just a tag-along, but in many situations he proved himself as a true friend to the other three, and loyalty was something that Marauders certainly appreciated.

So, with being loyal and all, Sirius had no other choice but to proclaim his best friend an idiot for running after Lily Evans, seventh year in a row. That was possible a millionth time she'd reject him, and he simply didn't know how to stop. If he had seen a flash of her red hair or, God forbid, gaze of her emerald green eyes, he'd turn into an unfunctionable mass of jelly that couldn't say anything else but „Lily Evans, will you go out with me?", or some other variation of the same question.

„_I'm going to ask her out, Sirius_!"  
„_Oh, what a shocker! Be careful there, young lad, she might drag you to the broomstick cupboard and shag you senselessly_!"

By that time, Lily Evans had noticed she was the main topic of their conversation so she stopped chatting with her friend, Mary MacDonald, awaiting for just what Potter has to say this time.

"_Hi, Evans_."  
She did try to be polite this time, even nodding to acknowledge his presence.  
"_Had a nice summer_?"  
"_Fantastic._"  
After a few moments of awkward silence, in which Lily looked at James more benignly than ever, since the third year, he stuttered to say something, and finally pushed it past this tongue. You'd think he'd get used to asking her out after a few years of constantly doing so.  
"_So, I was wondering whether you'll be available this weekend_."  
"_And why is that, Potter_?"  
"_Because... well... would you like to go out with me, Evans?_"

And God knows what made her say the next sentence. James sure didn't, and no one around seemed to know the reason, as well.

"_Yes._"

And then, Sirius Black fell off his chair.


	2. Chapter II

„ "_Because... well... would you like to go out with me, Evans?_"

And God knows what made her say the next sentence. James sure didn't, and no one around seemed to know the reason, as well.

"_Yes._"

And then, Sirius Black fell off his chair. "

**CHAPTER II.**

***12 hours earlier***

Surrounded with her friends, whom now seemed more like a family to her, Lily Evans finally felt she was at peace.

Sure, the summer holidays weren't so bad after all, but having to be at her sister's wedding, when, in fact, Petunia didn't want her there – nor Lily wanted to go, wasn't the biggest fun of them all. But, due to her good manners her mother had implanted in her, Lily had shown up, wearing a pink taffeta gown that looked absolutely horrible with her red hair and freckly cheeks. It was a disgustingly stereotypical wedding party and Lily hated being there so much she ended up crying in the loo. Her mother did pull her out of there just so she'd sit around for the entire night, wishing she was in Hogwarts, or anywhere else with her friends – for that matter.

That's why she was ecstatic to finally flop down on the four poster bed with scarlet covers and comfy pillows, with bottle of firewhiskey passing around.

"_Good summer, huh, Lils_?" - the silence was broken by Lily's long time friend, Marlene McKinnon. That witch was absolutely beautiful, with medium length blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. It wasn't a lie to say most of the blokes of Hogwarts wanted to shag her. And some of them had even more than just a shag in mind, having in consideration her bubbly personality and quidditch talent. Because, Marlene wasn't just a regular beauty – she kicked arse being a Seeker for the Gryffindor team.

"_Don't pull my wand, Mar_."  
"_Or what, you'll hex me into oblivion? Come on, I've got firewhiskey and I know you can't say no_", - the blonde winked, pulling Lily onto her feet. She was right, because there wasn't a better way to start a year than by opening a big bottle of the most favourite drink there was around.

When they finally gathered in a circle, Lily tapped the cork of the bottle with her wand and it disappeared. It wouldn't be needed for much of the night since the girls were, though not looking so, much of a drunkards. Lily hadn't ever met a person that could drink more than Hestia Jones, and not even Alice Prewett was far behind her. Funny little thing, that pack of theirs. Lily, rule-abiding (well, most of the time) student; Marlene, quidditch "star"; Mary, the most flirtatious girl in whole Hogwarts, and Alice and Hestia, girls who could be compared to the Marauders when it came to 'badass-ery'. But they really got along and had a lot of fun in the previous seven years. Even though Lily was always somewhat best friends with Alice, they always seemed to be there for each other, no matter of how close they were.

"_Silencio." –_ Lily muttered out a charm so none of the other students were disturbed by their noise and ruckus. And there was sure to be some when the girls started drinking. They were usually just good in covering it up, so no one would know what they really were up to last night.  
"_Good thinking, Lily._"  
"_Well, you know what they say, someone's gotta think, too._"  
"_Smartass_", - Hestia grinned and pulled her friend in a tight hug that smelled of expensive perfume and cigarettes. As a Muggle, Lily knew what cigarettes were but she never really seemed to form a habit out of smoking them sometimes. It was all just a stupid showing off, just like James Potter did it. He'd dramatically smoke his cigarettes, surrounded by a group of fan girls. If they weren't there, he really didn't have anyone to show off to.

"_So, how about a game of Truth or Dare? And by that, I mean the wizarding one. No offense, Lily, but Muggles don't know how to have real fun_", - Alice winked and tapped her friend's hand, not waiting long to reach for the bottle.  
"_None taken. Yes, let's do that. I don't even want to think about tomorrow; bloody Potter and the gang... Argh_!"

Lily's sudden fit of anger seemed to entertain everyone else so she simply had to succumb to their teasing and laugh herself.

"_Okay, sooo..._", Alice spinned her want that pointed from Hestia to Mary. "_Hestia asks Mary._"  
"_Truth or Dare?_"  
"_Truth._"  
"_Phew. Always. Well, this should be easy. How many guys have you snogged?_"  
Mary let out a high-pitched laugh and dishevelled her hair by running fingers through it. The deep brown locks bounced in a very girly manner. Really, there was no doubt why Mary was the most popular one, at least among the blokes.

"_The ones I've snogged? Hmm... that'd be about five._"

All the other girls started rolling their eyes, and Lily and Alice even yelled: "_Rubbish!_", but Mary just smiled like she was the most innocent being on the whole planet.

"_But, girls, those are just the ones I've kissed first. God only knows how many were there that kissed me first._"  
"_That's better. Do go on._"

After a while, girls were full of new information about each other. For example, when Alice asked Marlene to tell who was the guy she had sex with for her first time, no one expected it'd be Sirius Black. But, there, he was. And that made them laugh insanely for about fifteen minutes and then, completely ashamed Marlene asked of them to continue playing.

Just when the bottle was coming to its end, and the girls were as drunk as a fat goblin in that joke about a goblin, a witch and an Auror, Lily was posed another question by Hestia (who had admitted not long ago that she snogged Fabian Prewett in a broomstick cupboard when the sixth year came to its end).

"_Truth or Dare?_"  
"_Oh what the hell! Dare!_"

Hestia grinned mischievously, consulting with Marlene on just what to do so she'd make Lily's life living hell; just in pure fun, of course.

"_Tell you what... you 'ave to go out with J-James – Sodding – Potter!_"

Everyone fell silent, only Marlene giggled, visibly drunk. Mary and Alice just stared blindly at Lily, their mouths open – probably not being able to close them, due to all the alcohol exposure.

"_You're joking, right?_"  
"_No-pe!_"  
"_You're making me go out with that living hell? With that annoying bother of a... of a... well, he's a git!_"  
"_Sure he is. And he's been asking you out since we've started going to Hogsmeade_."  
"_Yes, and I've rejected every single time, mind you._"

Lily didn't seem so drunk anymore, she just seemed pissed off right now.

"_That's why you'll accept next time. And you know what happens when you don't do what you're dared in this game_."  
"_Rott-rotten boils_!"

Thought of Lily's face covered in boils, reminiscing a toad, seemed to entertain both Mary and Marlene. No one seemed to care much of what Lily thought about the dare – it was just too much fun.

"_Well, fuck you, Hestia._"  
"_Love you too, honey._"

And with that "loving" words, girls parted, each one leaving for her own bed. It seemed like they'd get hell of a sleep this night. Nothing lulled people into sleep better than a pint of firewhiskey. Or, in their case, five glasses.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III.**

* * *

He was playing with the Snitch once again. Even though Lily found this particularly annoying, James never seemed to be able to stop. She would find him a damn git anyways so he could at least do whatever he likes.

Although, things have changed now. Not long ago, he had asked her to go out with him – as he had been doing for the previous four years. The answer was always 'no' but he kept on popping the question, just so it would finally turn out it wasn't in vain. Because she had finally said 'yes'.

After the initial shock of Lily Evans' confirmative answer onto his proposal, James managed to keep his cool, nodding as if to say: „Ok, that's just fine. Couldn't give less of a damn."  
Still, he wouldn't be James Potter he is if he hadn't blown up his cover by laughing and prancing wildly while trying to comprehend the whole situation.  
Lily Evans, of course, didn't bother to spare him another look, turning away like nothing had ever happened, and dreading the date she had to go on with him.

„_Oi, Evans_!" – he called after her, just as she was about to step into the Transfiguration classroom.  
„_Yes, Potter?_"  
„_See you on Saturday, Main Hall, six p.m_."  
„_If you insist..._"

She then proceeded to enter the classroom, not paying him much attention. And it was in that moment that James Potter decided to skip the classes for entire day, just to celebrate the fact he was actually going on a date with Lily. Sirius was full of good ideas, as usual, so the two of them spent the day lounging around the Black Lake, awaiting for the others Marauders to finish their classes and join them.

So, there he was, playing with the Snitch. The situation he was in right now made him reminisce of the fifth year and the particular even that started by him playing with the Snitch and skipping classes. That was the day he had last seen Lily Evans and Severus Snape talk to each other in public, and it was the day he had cast a Levicorpus for the final time.

Oh, the things he wouldn't do just to get Lily Evans.

„_Prongs, mate, you've gone completely bonkers. Taking a girl to Zonko's on the first date – I mean, taking Lily Evans there! – That's just mad_."  
„_We always go there!_"  
„_Aaah, but, my young friend_", - Sirius said, obviously impersonating someone old and wise – and he was neither, -„_we, Marauders, go there. Not Lily Evans that didn't break a single rule in her whole life. She would prefer Madame Puddifoot's_."  
„_She's not an idiot, Padfoot_."  
„_Nor are you, but you still insist on acting like one_."

James let out a whimper of disgust towards his friend and then proceeded to throw and catch the little golden ball that desperately wanted to fly away but was kept near James due to charms.

„_I'll just plan the date on my own. How 'bout that?_"  
„_Sounds like a plan. Meanwhile, do you think you can set me up with that McKinnon girl? You are friends, after all.._"  
„_You've shagged her, Sirius. Do you honestly think you need my help in doing that again?_"  
„_I'm not up for threesome._"

James rolled his eyes and shot an annoyed look towards his friend.

„_That was a joke._"  
„_I know. Not funny. I don't want to see your hairy arse in 'action' and I really don't know how can any girl do so._"  
„_They just love my hairy arse_", - Sirius distorted simply, running his fingers through his hair. James was pretty sure that he couldn't find a single person that was more narcissistic than his best friend.

* * *

„_Hestia, I think you'd better get away from me because I'm not sure if I'll be able to contain myself if you mention that bloody date once more!_"

Lily Evans was positively enraged. Not only she had accepted that stupid dare, drunk as f- frilly bottoms of a witch, thankyouverymuch, but she also had Hestia hovering over her shoulder and teasing her about it. Not the most pleasant thing in the whole world, you'd agree.

„_Ok, I'll shut up. Don't think Potter will, though. After all, he is the Head Boy and you two will share whole lotta common space in the future_."

„_What did you just say_!?"

„_Head Boy. Potter. Common space. Loads of it_."

And with those words, Lily had absolutely no other choice but to slam her head hard against the oak desk, regretting that action immediately.

Having developed a pulsating headache, Lily started massaging her scalp covered with sleek red hair. She was proud of that, really, not quite being a ginger – but not being far away from that. For example, she could tan in the summer, even though it would look freakishly with her hair colour. Of course, sometimes she would even consider dying her hair to somewhat more appropriate colour, like black or even blonde, but she'd cast away those ideas before she'd gather courage do to something about it.

But now she had bigger worries than her hair colour. Yes, that would keep her preocuppied when she'd have nothing else to do, but right now her head was pounding and repeating the same question over and over again: was James Potter really a Head Boy? Because, Remus didn't mention becoming one, and Severus would brag about it, surely. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuff were out of the question since she'd known people who could have become Head Boys but didn't.

But, to all honesty in the world, James Potter? That immature, pompous git? Lily could hardly believe that.

„_Don't worry, Lils, you'll find out eventually. He has to come to at least one of the meetings, doesn't he?_"  
„_It's him, Marlene. I just sodding know it! Could not have been anybody else. Only the Great James Potter would be arrogant enough not to show up to that meeting in the train. But he had better things to do, I presume_", - and with that statement, Lily rolled her eyes and stopped massaging her head. It seemed to hurt a lot less by now.

Professor McGonagall stepped into the classroom, a tall woman in her mid-fifties, though it wasn't visible on her face. She looked much younger but still very intelligent and wise. Animagus. Could she be anything less than an obvious example of intelligence that Lily strived to become?

„_Well, if it really is him, then you're fucked_."  
„_Mar! The professor_!"  
„_Oh, whatever. I'm just saying – he better not be, because I don't see how you could ever organize events with him, or even patrol the hallways. He's usually the one caught breaking the curfew_."  
„_If Dumbledore really made him a Head Boy... well, I guess I'll be better off on the bottom of the Black Lake_."

When the last school bell had rung, signifying the end of all classes, Lily let out a loud sigh and threw herself on one of the benches in the Great Hall. Her friends weren't there yet and that certainly wasn't odd, having in consideration that they all took different lectures for their last period. Lily had taken Arithmancy, Mary Divination, Marlene Ancient Runes and Hestia and Alice found themselves in Muggle Studies, both coming from pureblood families.

„_You know, Evans, I do quite like seeing you laid down, but couldn't you contain yourself for our date, at least?_"

Lily's thoughts were interrupted by the person she wished she didn't have to see ever again. James Potter. Of course, he was there – much to her dismay – alongside with his stupid ear-to-ear grin and smirk in his hazel eyes.  
Looking at him from a viewpoint much lower than his, Lily had to admit he was a rather pleasant-looking bloke. That, of course, didn't change things. Not in the slightest.

„_Actually, I was rather hoping there would be a raging troll marching to the Great Hall and then he could stomp on me so I didn't have to see you this Saturday. Unfortunately, the troll I was hoping for didn't came_."

James said absolutely nothing, but instead looked at her in pure entertainment.

„_Of course, I have dwelled a little upon looking at you, since you do resemble the said troll, but you wouldn't be a dear and kill me, would you?_"

„_So you'd skip our date? Never. Maybe afterwards._"  
„_Sounds like a fair trade. Now, excuse me while I go vomit._"

And with that, she stood up, fixed her skirt so it barely touched her knees (never wanting to be a tart like many girls in her year) and retired out of the Great Hall, deciding she'll rather have her dinner in the Kitchens than accompanied by that mumbling parasite of James Potter.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV.**

* * *

The much fretted Saturday was approaching even faster than Lily could've possibly imagined. Soon enough, she started finding herself spending her days in the Common room, near the fireplace and with a, no doubt, good book in her right – and a cup of tea in her left, hand.

She was much of a bookworm, so she had no problem understanding Remus and his ways. They'd often accompany each other during the reading sessions, usually not saying anything but joining to pass the time in good company. None of them felt the need to talk so they didn't. They simply allowed themselves to be cast into worlds far different than theirs. And in these dark times, with Death eaters running around under the command of Voldemort, everyone needed books and the comfort they provided. Because, point of the fairytales wasn't found in knowing that dragons existed. It was in the knowing that they could be beaten.

Fairytales were something both Remus and Lily had grown up on. Remus, being a child of magical parents, knew all the wizarding fairytales like Babbity Rabbity and her Cackling Stump, and Lily prided herself in having known muggle ones like Cinderella („What's that? Some sort of a disease?" – she could remember Hestia's words) and Snow White. Both so different, but – in the end – very same, Lily and Remus had some sort of mutual understanding going on for them, realizing how much comfort books provided, and silence when reading them.

But no one thought that one of them would break the traditional silence that fateful Friday night when Lily just wanted to forget about the thing she had planned for the next day.

„_You know, James really likes you._"

'Here we go again', Lily thought. She had been really annoyed because there had been only a few things that annoyed her more than someone breaking the silence when she would be reading. She did keep her curteous smile on her lips but it was quite obvious she didn't want to have this conversation right now. The book was gently put away and Lily pulled her grey jumper's sleeves over her thin fingers, waiting for whatever Remus had to say.

„_He's not a bad bloke. You should give him a chance_."  
„_I am going out with him tomorrow, am I not?_"  
„_Please, Lily. Alice told me all about the dare. I'm just asking you to be nice enough to him. He doesn't take those rejections so well._"

Like she cared. James Potter was unkind to her most of her Hogwarts life. Whether that meant cutting her braids off when they were second year or constantly asking her out and then hexing Severus because she had, once again, said no – James saw no point in making her life easier. He had his ways of annoying her and she absolutely didn't see the reason for her to be nice to him. She'd already tried doing so but failed miserably.

„_Remus, I really liked that part where you'd just shut up and read._"  
„_Got it._"

So when there was nothing else left to say, Lily Evans tapped the book with her wand, opening it at the last page she'd read before being rudely interrupted. Finally, she thought as she kicked off her boots and set her feet ob the stool, she could enjoy herself.

* * *

It wasn't that he was nervous. Except that he absolutely was.

James had already taken his shirt off for fifty times, just to replace it with a worse looking one. Also, he had been desperate in effort to try and comb his hair into looking at least decent, since Lily really hated his ruffled curls that seemed to waver all over the place. He could barely control them since he was a little kid and he scribed that characteristic to his mother – her hair was also untamed. Much like her and James' personality, as well.

„_Prongs, mate, relax._"

James grabbed a hold of his wand and muttered something under his breath, hexing Sirius whom now appeared to have an irritable rash on his... well, manners really do ban me from saying the exact location on his body. But, I assure you it wasn't a delightful place.

„_Do_ _**not**__ tell me to relax! I've been planning this for years; ages, Sirius! It's not a good time to relax!_"  
„_Blimey, I don't know whose _'time of the month_' is it; yours of Moony's. But you've seriously got to stop with this_", - Sirius said, trying to remove boils and to get his socks on at the same time. It was a wonderful little mixture of charms, really. Unsuccesful one, too. James might've laughed his arse off if he hadn't been preoccupied with other matters.

„_Merlin, Wormtail! Have you seen my jacket?_"  
„_The black one?_"  
„_No, the yellow one! Fuck, yes, the black one!_"

After a brief pause in which Peter tried to remember if he had seen such jacket, he simply answered: „_Nope_" and kept on reading the quidditch magazine. It was one of Sirius'. And since Sirius was subscribed to pretty much every quidditch magazine that there ever was, Marauders had a variety to pick from. And he even had a few muggle ones. Of course, those were mostly porn magazines and even Moony had to admit some of the girls were pretty fit, and he claimed himself to be a _gentleman extraordinaire_.

„_Umm, just out of the curiousity – have you seen what time is it?_" the aforementioned Remus spoke up, toring his eyes away from the book he'd been meticulously reading for the last hour and a half. 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'... Well, in Remus' case it was more like 'Never tickle a wolf while he's reading'.  
„_Fuck, fuck, fuck! I've gotta go, wish me luck!_"  
„_Just don't screw it up, yeah? Or we'll have to hear how you blew things up with Lily Evans for the rest of our lives._"

Sticking out his tongue to his best friend, James ran out of his dorm hoping he'll get there on time.

* * *

Lily had been patiently waiting, even though she originally intended to run late for the first time in her life. Of course, Hestia and Alice practically pushed her out of their dorm and she could only remember being so very disappointed in her best friend for making her go out on the date.

Of course, friends as friends, they ridiculed her suffering and made her dress almost pretty. She wouldn't allow them to stuff her into a skirt of some sort, but they managed to convince her to wear those jeans that fit her particularly well. Or, as Marlene had put it nicely: „_Darling, you look oh-so-very shaggable._"

And that was a bad thing, in case you haven't noticed. Because, the last thing Lily needed right now was for James Potter to think she actually wanted to have something going on with him. It was just a stupid dare and, even though Remus asked her not to be a bitch – she would be one. Damn right she would be!

Stroking her purple sweater and adjusting her hair, more out of habit, she glanced over a huge watch in the Main Hall. He was five minutes late. Another five and she would be out of here. Honestly, the only thing that made her happy in that moment was probably the huge Gryffindor hourglass that showed them to be in the leading position towards all the other houses, even though it was only first week and no quidditch matches were even scheduled.

„_I'm sorry, I'm sorry!_" – James made his grand entrance by yelling and cursing. A few of the first years looked at him in shock and then simply strode off after seeing how pissed off he was.

„_You're late._"  
„_I've just said I'm sorry, haven't I?_"

Of course, he flashed her one of his famous grins. Tough luck, Lily particularly hated those. Even if all her other friends could've sworn he was part-veela for that smile.

„_So, what're we going to do?_"  
„_I don't know. What do you want to do?_"  
„_Go back to the dorm and sleep for the rest of my life. But you'll hardly ever let me do that._"  
„_Smart girl, Evans._"  
„_Someone's gotta be that, too._"  
„_You're just jealous that I beat you in the O.W.L.s._"  
„_Pff! Dream on!_"

After the first few „awkward" minutes (like all of the other ones weren't awkward, too), James managed to drag her into one of the hallways that had a passageway leading to Hogsmeade. Lily wasn't quite keen on the idea (thinking he could drug her and then annoy the hell out of her with his stupid quidditch stories) but since she had no better suggestions, she went along with this one.

Hogsmeade was as beautiful as ever. The only time of the year when it was even more extraordinary was Christmas. All the houses would be decorated, as well as the pubs and stores. And the snow.. oh, the snow would twinkle as if it were glitter rather than just a pile of crystallized ice. And Lily simply loved spending all of her weekends down at the Hogsmeade in the Christmas time. The snow would glitter, there would be all sorts of decorations hanging in the air and the air itself would smell like butterbeer spiked with cinammon and chocolate. Lily could ever hardly wait for Christmas. It was her absolutely favourite holiday. She herself radiated Christmas all over the place with her red hair and green eyes. As Alice jokingly suggested, Lily looked rather like a Christmas tree.

But there was no snow now and Hogsmeade wasn't overrun by people, either. On the main street the ocassional shoppers were to be found, as well as the. No students were present - except for Lily and James, of course. And James kept on blabbing about some irrelevant matter (quidditch, she presumed) but it wasn't likely that Lily heard any of what he said.

„_Uhm, Lily?_"  
„_Yes?_"  
„_I said – do you want to go to The Three Broomsticks?_"  
„_If I have to_."

They entered the pub, with James exchanging flirtatious smiles with Miss Rosmerta. She was a local bartender, adored by both professors and students. Lily could remember her from when she was a second year, and Rosmerta seventh. But she hadn't changed much – she kept the blond hair and she still had that wickedly charming smile. Natural born Hufflepuff – no one could resist her.

„_Two butterbeers, would you be a dear, Rosie?_"  
„_I've told you million times you can't call me Rosie! I'm Rosmerta._"  
„_Sure you are, dear. Fetch us those drinks, yeah?_"

She rolled her eyes and leaned over to Lily, whispering.

„_Such a prat, that Potter fellow. What ever made you go out with him?_"  
„_Beats me._"

As Rosmerta strode off, waving her hips from right to left, James smiled to Lily and started a new conversation. Probably another one Lily wouldn't participate in.

But, shock! She was required to since he had asked her what she plans on doing after she finishes Hogwarts.

„_I'll probably go in the auror training._"

He was left in shock, spreading his eyes wide behind the glasses he wore all the time, and gaping his mouth as if he had just seen a three-headed muggle.

„_You, auror?_"  
„_Is that a problem, Potter?_", - it seemed as if Lily had just been waiting for the opportunity to start another quarrel with James. Her James-o-tolerance had been running low for the last half an hour and she just wanted to run out of the pub.  
„_Absolutely not! I mean, don't get me wrong – it's just unusual for a girl to want to do that._"  
„_Oh, yes, because men are the only ones capable doing anything in the whole wide world. Well, I'll be darned if you ever do anything worth mentioning!_"

Alright, so she might've crossed the line.  
She observed him lay back into his seat after she'd said those words, and stare at her with a furious gaze. His eyebrows nearly touched the glass frames now, and the usually light hazel eyes were now darkened slits. She could also see how furious he was by observing his knuckles; they grew positively white as he stared, now, in his butterbeer, barely containing himself from hexing Lily.

„_And why is that, Evans? Because I'm an idiot? Because I'm a total, annoying git you don't even care about?_"

She kept quiet, not wanting to get him even more angry. She should've known it was a little too late for that since he'd been now talking through his teeth, face stuck in a painful grimace.

„_Because all I know is to ruffle my darn hair and play that stupid quidditch? And I can't even do it that well, do I now, Evans? All I've ever done was to provoke or to piss you and your little friend Snivellus off! I bet you've said that I can't even do spells that good. But that isn't true, is it? Cause I've been good when you needed help in Transfiguration?_"

„_Now, you have absolutely no right to –_„

„_You have no rights, too! I know every stupid little thing you've ever said about me and, Merlin, I never cared! Because you were Lily – fucking – Evans and you were much better than all of that! Now I see that you hate me so much so if you'd be so kind to answer just a tiny little question, coming from a total fool – why the fuck did you even go out with me!?"_

„_It was just a stupid dare, alright?! Get over yourself, you selfish little git!_"

Once again, he'd fallen quiet. This time, it was different. This time she could actually see all the rage leaving his body, like it were flooding away to the cobblestoned streets of Hogsmeade. His eyes flew wide, and then gathered again, while his cheeks flushed red as a young mandrake.

He looked hurt.  
He was hurt.

Lily managed to get a few sickles and knuts out of her pocket and she threw them on the wooden table. As she stormed off, she cast a second glance to their table, only to see James Potter looking more sad and disappointed than she had ever seen him in her whole life.


	5. Chapter V

**A/N**: I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited this little story of mine. It means a lot to me, thank you! :)

* * *

**Chapter V.**

* * *

„_Padfoot, get me some fucking firewhiskey!_"

James entered the dorm and slammed the door behind him shut. Not bothering to answer the unsaid question his friends posed with the looks on their faces, he threw himself on the bed, desperately trying not to cry.

He was James Potter, quidditch captain of Gryffindor team, one of the most popular blokes in Hogwarts, and he certainly won't cry over some stupid girl. He didn't cry when he broke 10 bones of his body in one particularly rough match against Slytherin, so he won't cry now, either.

For a second there, James thought that his friends would actually leave him alone, but he was wrong. First of the Marauders to approach him was Remus Lupin.

„_James, what happened?_"

He lifted his head off his pillow and simply stared at Moony's face. He had yet another scar from the last night of the full moon that they weren't able to go through with him. And James somehow managed to feel that as his fault.

„_She's the biggest bitch I've ever met in my life and I honestly don't think I ever want to see her again._"

Somewhere near the bathroom, Sirius grabbed the closet for support – not wanting to fall off his chair like when Lily accepted James' offer, nearly one week ago.

It would have been a normal sentence in any other case. Girls were simply bitches, and Sirius was well aware of that. He had his fair share of experience in that field. In fact, he had so many experience that he was considered a man whore of Hogwarts (which, of course, didn't stop the ladies from flooding in). Still, not even that couldn't prepare him for James' words. Because, when it came to James, Lily Evans was untouchable. She was absolutely perfect; „a dash of heaven" and „future mother of his children". Yes, he was completely disturbed.

A man in love. James Potter was certainly one for the last six or seven years. Well, certainly as long as Sirius had known him. But now he stated that the same Lily Evans was a bitch. Marauders were now dumbfounded.

„_Lily Evans is a bitch? The same Lily Evans that will be mother of your children?_"

Alas, Sirius fell off his chair, being hit by a charmed pillow James had sent in his way. No matter, he got off the floor and seated himself on his best friend's bed.

„_Now, do you care to explain what happened or do I have to go hex Lily?_"  
„_That'd be very appreciated, Pad._"

Surely, James was mental. Completely bonkers. Mad to the last bone of his body.

„_Where do I start? Oh, yes. Well, first she didn't care about anything I had to say. I mean, for Merlin's sake, I talked about politics! Culture! I even talked about how great I think Lily was in Potions last year and you know how much I hate those darned Potions! I didn't even mention quidditch, not once!_"  
„_And nothing?_"  
„_Nothing. She didn't care. Sure, she'd say 'yeah, yeah' sometimes – guess she's not that impolite – but that's it. And then we got to Hogsmeade and sat in the Brooms, y'know?_"

Sirius instantly grinned at the thought of Rosmerta. They had something going on even though she was a few years older. Not that he cared. And she certainly didn't.

„_Rosie was there?_"  
„_Sirius, fuck Rosie!_"  
„_I will, yeah. What's that got to- Ouch!_"

Sirius was silenced by Remus whom thought it would be appropriate to hit him with a book over his head. Of course, Remus wouldn't be Remus if he hadn't been reading a five hundred paged book so that hit really hurt like hell.

„_Then Lily said she wanted to be an auror and I was shocked. I mean, she's more of a Healer type of girl, and it's not that usual for women to become aurors but okay, that's great – I mean, she wouldn't be a bad auror. And when she had seen my shock, she went completely mad! She started yelling and insulting me. Then, she said I wouldn't do anything significant in my life._"

The tension in the room could've almost been cut with a knife. Peter even gasped, and that was his way of giving a contribution to the conversation that was taking place in their dorm. If there was one thing you had to know about James it would be... no, it would be two things: he adored Lily Evans (not so much now, though) and he was really serious when it came to his pride. He had been desperately trying to make something out of himself and he couldn't stand when other people mistreated him and his friends. He was very aware of his own worth, as well as his friends'.

„_And then you got angry?_"  
„_Yes. Yes, I did. In the end, I asked her why did she go out with me in the first place._"  
„_Aaaand?_"  
„_It was a fucking dare. It was just a stupid dare, probably doing of Hestia or Marlene, I don't know. I don't care_."

Sirius could now very well understand his friend's anger. Pride. It was all matter of pride and love, at least when it came to James. Those two things meant the world to James; he would've given his life for his friends and for his pride. Anyone stating otherwise would be a damn fool.

„_She called me a selfish git and told me to get over myself. And then left. Not that I wanted to do anything with her after she'd done all of that shit._"

As Padfoot and Wormtail hastened to comfort their friend, only Remus said nothing. He had stared in front of himself and only kept thinking about the only thing he had ever asked of Lily: to be kind to James.

* * *

„_How did the date go?_"  
„_Shut up, Hestia, I'm not in the mood!_"

Alice rushed to greet Lily that now seemed to be in a hell of a bad mood. The redhead was now literally toring off her blouse, and changing into her pajamas. Not in a good mood. No, definitely not in a good mood.

„_What happened?_"  
„_Bloody hell, can't I get a break from all of you already!? Leave me sodding alone!_"

And with that, Lily Evans proceeded to pull over the covers over her head. For the next few minutes you could hear her puffing in anger under there, but after a while she simply dozed off.

* * *

Next morning was no better for either of them. James got out of the bed only to see what time and day it is and then fell back to sleep again, not to be awaken till Monday. None of the Marauders really wanted to wake him up and then face his anger so they let him be.

But Lily was on her own, not having the ability to sleep more than ten hours a day. Marlene and Hestia went to play quidditch in the early morning (too early for Lily's taste), Alice went on a date with Frank Longbottom and Mary also had some plans of her own. Lily was left alone after a few curteous inquiries about her current state of being. Alice, darling that she is, even considered cancelling her plans and staying with Lily all day but that was out of the question.

„_Go ahead, just have fun. Merlin knows at least someone should be having some._"

So, after Lily had brushed her teeth and combed her hair, she tried to get herself to look at least like a proper human being. She put on some grey trousers that accentuated her waist (even though she couldn't see why would that be needed for a day of moping around) and a plain muggle band t-shirt, desperate in the need of eating something since she'd already skipped the breakfast.

It took her a lot of courage to even get out of her dorm, guessing that Potter and his gang would probably be in the Common room, trying to impress those bloody fifth year totties that adored them so much they had even started a fan club. And Lily really couldn't stand the sight of James Potter, not today. All the previous happenings were enough for her to handle and she wasn't even sure how she'd survive that. Sure, she wasn't an angel yesterday but, Merlin, James ought to know he can't yell at her for no proper reason!

Succesfully ignoring Remus and Sirius, with Remus shooting her deadly glances – and Sirius not even realising she was there, Lily strode off to the Kitchens where she managed to get some food. Pardon me, for that's an understatement – in a few minutes she was equipped with all the divine nutritive goods she could ever possibly imagine. She had spent an hour or so simply eating and talking to a particularly kind house elf that went by the name Topkin.

Of course, she couldn't hide herself in the Kitchens forever, so she chose to leave for the next best hiding place – the library.

To her, the library was always so warm and welcoming, as if it were the only thing in the whole world that didn't absolutely hate her. For Merlin's sake – even Marlene and Mary admitted that they thought Lily wasn't fair to James after she'd told them what happened. The only sane person seemed to be Alice, but Lily couldn't be really sure that she was honest. Being a kind person she was, Alice probably had the same opinion of the situation just like everybody else, but she had no intention of hurting Lily by saying so.

Getting a random book from the shelves, Lily seated herself on the chair right next to the window. It was around noon and the sun had been up in the sky, quite uncommon for this part of the year. There would usually be clouds all over the Scotland and Hogwarts students would be happy to even get a glimpse of good weather. But not Lily, she'd stay in the library like she had always done. Alone, and happy. There were days when she would have been accompanied by Severus, but their friendship was long gone so she decided she's better off alone than in an unwanted company.

And she certainly had to be alone today. There was no other way to understand the previous events. She was truly pissed off at James Potter and at her friends for not understanding her actions, but she didn't realise up until now that she had actually felt sorry for Potter. She had been a bitch, in fact. It was just that she couldn't really admit that out loud.

She skipped a few pages of her book and started tempering the collar of her shirt that suddenly required some serious fixing when Remus rushed in. In that moment, Lily could've sworn this was the angriest she had ever seen him in the last seven years.

„_One thing! One thing I ask of you and you still go bloody stupid!_"

Madame Pince, quite youngish librarian, shot them an annoyed glance. Remus lowered his tone and seated himself next to Lily. Of course, he was the usual perfection and definition of neat so his shirt had been freshly ironed (magic, probably) and not a single strand of his hair was out of place.

Bloody perfect. So perfect that, in fact, Lily couldn't make herself hate him for yelling at her. Someone like that was much more collected than she was and thus had all the obvious reasons to tell her off.  
And apparently, that was something common these days – Marauders loved yelling, and she was their favourite victim.

„_I've told you not to be a bitch to James but no! Lily – fucking – Evans could keep herself contained for a few hours!_"  
„_He_ _was the one that went mad, Remus! He started yelling at me for no reason whatsoever!_"

Remus' look was enough for Lily to shut up and realise she'd been wrong. Of course there was a bloody reason, she just didn't want to admit her mistake.

„_Lily, I don't know know why do you hate James so much, I really don't. And, honestly? I'm just sick and tired of your stupid quarrels that always take place even though there is no reason for that. Sure, he's been a git but he's changed. How is it possible for you not to see this? Now, I'm not going to start telling you about how much he loves you – you know that. I'll just tell you that you have been a horrendous bitch._"  
„_Thanks a lot._"  
„_You know what I meant and I'm sorry for saying it like this. But, it's true. He's not that bad._"

Lily humphed under her breath, staring through the window. She could feel Remus' gaze on her cheek; he stared so hard that his gaze nearly burnt a hole there.

„_I bet he got you to say all of these things._"  
„_He didn't. Besides, I'm not a muttering idiot that can't go around doing things he likes. James is my friend, and you are too. So, next time when you go around calling him a selfish git – please, don't._"  
„_And why is that, o mighty, all-knowing, Remus Lupin?_"  
„_Because he, Sirius and Peter have been running around with me since the fifth year, all in their best efforts to help me while I'm in my... furry state. That one you call a selfish git has been the best friend there could ever be._"

Words left Lily's mouth and all she could do is blankly stare.

„_Because, there isn't a thing that James Potter prizes more than friends and pride. Be sure to keep that in mind, yeah?_"  
„_Okay, I'll be nice to him if he apologises._"  
„_He's not the one to apologise, Lily. Not this time._"

So Remus J. Lupin just left, leaving her with a blank stare and a mind completely full of questions. And only one sentence she had known to be true – _Lily Evans, you blithering idiot_.

* * *

„_So, Miss Evans, I do hope you understand you will have to tolerate Potter and cooperate with him, since he is the Head Boy. You two will have assigned an out-of prefect meeting every week in which you should discuss how to furtherly improve everything under your domain, and most certainly not hex one another!_"  
„_We never do that._"

McGonagall simply smirked and then sent Lily off. So Potter is really Head Boy. Lily honestly had no idea how that would turn out, having in consideration the previous weekend and not all too well relations between them. Of course, they were never really the best of friends but Lily had a pretty good feeling it would get even worse. Besides, Potter was nowhere to be seen lately and she couldn't help herself but to think that would be somehow fatal for her.

„_Oi, Evans!_"

Bingo. That annoying voice finally echoed down to hallway as she froze in her step and turned around, making sure she set the most cold-hearted-bitch face she could manage. Of course, she was very well aware of everything Remus had told her in the library the previous day, but if Potter insisted on a war – then war is what he'll get. And she knew him and his ways a tad too well to fool herself with stories of peace and flowers and etcetera etcetera.

„_Yes, Potter?_"

He was, of course, surrounded by all the other Marauders. Sirius had perverted smile on his face, Peter looked as if he didn't even know what he was doing right now, and Remus had been the only one that pulled James' sleeve and begged him not to do whatever he wanted to do.

And Lily would soon realize what were his current musings. She hardly doubted he had a new and improved way of making her life a living annoyance.

„_Thought I'd get you a gift after that wonderful date on Saturday._"  
„_How nice of you, but you really didn't have to._"

If someone else had been reading the transcription of their conversation it would be only logical to think they were potential pair, probably in love. Of course, in reality those words were filled out with sarcasm and mutual hatred. There were absolutely no double meanings in their words – they hated each other.

„_Oh, but I did, being the usual charming me. Oi, Snivvy!_"

In a flash of a second, she knew what he was up to. She could tell it by Black's amused grin and Remus' look filled with anger. And, of course, finally, by Severus Snape that came flying down the hall, completely stripped of his trousers. How low could James Potter really get?

Lily and Snape haven't been friends for a long time, a year almost. She didn't find him a good company after he'd called her a mudblood, and he also seemed to value his new friends more. Mulciber, Avery, and even that Black whore – they were more of his taste. And his taste mostly meant purebloods. Sure, he tried apologising a few times but Lily knew better. She was sick and tired of him being ashamed of being seen with her in public. She was just a shame to him, and he became a huge source of anger for her.

She couldn't really say she didn't still love him; they were friends and that kind of love takes time to die out. So Potter really knew what he was doing, even if it was completely mental.

„_Put him down._"

'Nice touch', she almost said after seeing a huge gift wrap bow on Severus' crotch. Pity she hardly cared for him as Severus. She only felt sorry for a human being that was stripped down and shown off to the world, because the whole hallway was now choking in laughter. Sadistic little bastards, just like Potter and his crowd.

The only one that seemed not to enjoy the spectacle was, in fact, Potter. He didn't care about that git that he had just charmed to tap dance in his underwear. He kept staring at Lily, furious. It wasn't a nice sight, not from a person that told the whole school they loved you madly. In just a split of second, Lily started developing a hatred towards herself. It was her fault. But that certainly didn't diminish her anger towards Potter. No.

„_Put him down this instant or I'll-_„  
„_You'll do what? Scream at me? I'm scared shitless, Evans_", - he grinned. It wasn't the usual grin, of course. This one was practiced, trained – just for her. She would be feeling honored if she weren't completely pissed off.

Initially wanting to curse Potter into oblivion, Lily ran towards him, changing her mind in the last split of second.  
She threw her wand away and socked Potter right in the jaw. She could feel him flinch in hurt, she was no damsel in distress that merely smacked – she kicked hard, but didn't stop there – knowing he'd obviously try and pretend that it didn't hurt a single bit. Lily proceeded to slam him into the wall. She pulled her hands up to grip him tightly over his throat, causing his glasses to slide down his nose and eyes spread wide in shock. She had no intention of strangling him, even though she would be doing the mankind a favor; she just wanted to see him hurt, she wanted James Potter to see how much she, Lily Evans, was angry. At herself, at him... It didn't matter. She was bloody pissed off and it was about the time he had seen some of that anger!

Her moves caused a gasp from everyone in the hallway; she probably shocked them. Hell, she shocked herself! But she wouldn't hex that git, no... She would kick his bloody arse!

His eyes revealed no fear, just some deeply hidden amazement she could read. When you fought so much with someone you'd get to know them. She knew James Potter too much for her own liking.

„_I don't even want my wand to deal with trash like yourself_", - she whispered. Her tone was full of bitterness and resentment. „_You're not worth it, Potter._"  
„_You know what, Evans? I don't give a sodding damn about what you think! You prance around, thinking you're a goddess of some sorts and you can't even get yourself together for moment to realize you're a bloody mess! _„

He pushed her away, just to join his fellow Marauders that stood not far away, amazed and shocked at the same time. Even Remus had nothing to say.

Casting a bitter glance at Lily, Potter only managed to mutter out: „_You're the worst spent seven years of my life, Evans_" before his words were muffled out by yelling of Minerva McGonagall.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI.**

* * *

Next week had passed with only a few incidents that were barely even worth mentioning. They were the usual Potter comebacks, probably generated from his and Sirius' mind. But some were so intelligent that Lily simply had to consider Remus' involvement.

First incident took place on Tuesday, in Transfiguration class. It was, no doubt, James' favourite subject and Lily knew she'd have to keep a look out there since he felt like a kelpie in the pond in Transfiguration classroom.

That day the following events took place:

Lily had nicely acquired her usual seat in Transfiguration class, just in between Alice and Mary. The girls have sorted out all the problems they had and Lily had now enjoyed the full support of her friends. Of course, Alice could hardly believe her eyes when she witnessed Lily starting a fight with James the other day, but it soon became quite clear that Lily wasn't an agressive person and that she must've had a good reason to do what she did. All the other girls came around eventually when Marlene expressed her full support and even suggested they kick both James and Sirius' arses. Lily did have to pass on that offer, but something inside her simply screamed: 'Say yes, say yes!'

Darned conscience.

Well, just as Lily was sitting down at the desk, James muttered an incantation under his breath, but he realized his mistake (which he made due to poor concentration) as the books, charmed to chase Lily around the classroom, started chasing Mary instead. And the poor girl went completely hysterical; Lily had stopped the charm by simply muttering 'Finite incantatem' as soon as she realized what's going on, but Mary hadn't stopped being hysterical. Lily was kindly asked to escort Mary to Hospital Wing.

* * *

Wednesday was quite calm, but it was one of those calms that you knew preceded a storm. Lily had, by that time, picked up annoying habit of staring into Potter whenever she could, muttering curses under her breath.

And the second, and the last, incident worth mentioning took place on Thursday. Lily wasn't so fortunate this time since there hadn't been any curses involved, just a few crystal balls placed quite practically under the stairs that Lily had to pass after leaving her afternoon class. This time Lily took the full blow, rolling down the stairs and earning a few bruises and particularly nasty cuts.

Even though she had all the possible reasons to go running off to McGonagall, Lily decided she would just scribe it to her being clumsy and having bad luck. And she really did stand by her words even when she was questioned for full hour. From the first to the last minute of the questioning she stood by her words: it was a freak accident and no, it wasn't Potter's fault.

No one believed her but McGonagall had to drop it since she had no proof it was Potter's fault. The boy didn't take the Divination, wasn't near when the accident took place and he simply couldn't have been guilty. Of course, if Lily had decided to spill all the information she had, it would soon become obvious that Pettigrew, James' friend, was taking Divination and a few Slytherins were caught in the process of locking him up in a broomstick cupboard near the stairs just as Lily was tumbling down. That little git should've been grateful for her disrupting the Slytherins and, finally, for not telling him off to McGonagall.

Truth be told, Lily said nothing because she felt incredibly guilty and just wanted to apologise to James. Of course, it was hard to get James in private since he was always surrounded with Marauders. She didn't mind Remus much but she was sure that Sirius and Peter would be potentially problematic if she were to have a normal conversation with James. She would probably just end up transfiguring them into toads. Though, Pettigrew could've passed for a rat, slimy as he was.

So, after McGonagall had finished questioning her, Lily politely said her goodbyes and left. Just as she was exiting, she found Potter waiting outside, casually leaned on the wall. These kind of talks were nothing new to him; he'd been getting into trouble since the second day of their first year.

When he spotted Lily, he quickly shifted his gaze to his shoes that suddenly required his full attention. She could barely contain herself from laughing, even though this was no laughing matter.

„_James_", - she started, grabbing his arm. He flinched, but said nothing. „_I'm sorry. And I'm begging you to stop all of this mess. I mean, Mary's still practically hysteric and I nearly snapped my neck today._"

He lifted up his gaze to meet her eyes. Characteristically hazel, at least that hasn't changed about him. In just a split of second, Lily found herself nostalgic about the days where he asked her out for about million times, and would give everything on this world just so she'd say yes.

She quickly 'shoved' those inappropriate thoughts in the corner of her mind and focused on the situation she was just in the middle of dealing with.

„_See, that's the thing with you – you make a mess and then decide everything's going to be just fine if you apologise. Merlin, Evans –_ „  
„_Woah, hold your hippogriffs there, Potter! I didn't say everything's going to be just fine. I just wanted to apologise, that's all._"

She shrugged her shoulders and then threw her school bag on, instantly crouching under the pressure. Bloody books, they'll be the end of her.

„_And you don't have to stay here, I didn't tell McGonagall this was your fault_", - she pointed her index finger towards her forehead that had a nasty cut. Touching the cut lightly she noticed it started bleeding. Again.

Lovely, she'd now have to skip the dinner trying to get it fixed with Madame Pomfrey.

In her last effort to try and clear things out with Potter, she pushed her hand forward, willing to shake his hand to confirm the truce.

„_Truce?_"

He pushed her hand aside and merely let out a whisper.

„_I'm not going to kill or maim you or your friends. Just stay the fuck out of my way._"

Lily simply shrugged again and decided this was the best she could expect out of him, for now.

* * *

„_Do you think flobberworms have feelings?_"  
„_I have no blasted idea, Sirius, but I am going to give you another chance to shut up._"

Sirius groaned, annoyed by lack of Remus' will to entertain him, even though it was half past midnight.

„_You're no fun, Moony!_"  
„_As I said – another chance. And then I'll cut off your hair._"  
„_You wouldn't!_" Sirius sighed, pretending to be very hurt by the statement Remus just made.

„_Merlin, Sirius, if you don't shut up, I'll do it myself!_" – James joined their little conversation, getting up from bed and turning on the light at the end of his wand. It soon became pretty obvious no one is going to fall asleep tonight. Only Longbottom remained unawaken, and that was only because he wasn't a very light sleeper. Merlin, that was an understatement! That bloke would probably sleep like a baby in the middle of the quidditch match!

Rummaging through his suitcase, James got out bottle of butterbeer and a few Honeydukes' special chocolates. By bringing that into – well, not daylight – he soon attracted all the other Marauders. Blokes seated themselves all around James' bed, visibly tired. Except for Sirius – Merlin, was he ever tired?

„_You know, Wormy, you could've paid attention while setting the prank up for Evans today. It was darn obvious you were the one that did it!_"  
„_Malfoy and the bunch caught up with me.._"  
„_Ever tried standing up to them?_"

Of course, how would Sirius ever understand that not anyone could get into a fight whenever they wanted to do it? Besides, Peter probably wouldn't stand a chance against Malfoy, Nott and Goyle. Malfoy and Nott were pretty muscular (they played quidditch for Slytherin team – both were Beaters), and Goyle was fat enough to squish poor Peter.

„_Lost my wand..._"  
„_Haven't lost your brain, too?_"  
„_Enough, Sirius_."

The tall boy simply rolled his eyes and popped another piece of chocolate in his mouth. After a few moments of pretending to have an orgasm just by eating this fine treat, he finally shut up. Remus silently thanked God.

„_Did McGonagall give you a hard time 'bout it, anyways?_"  
„_Naah. Lily didn't say a thing._"  
„_She didn't?_"

Sirius and Peter exchanged confused glances, obviously forgetting all about their previous quarrel.

„_That's odd. I mean, it is Lily Evans we are talking about._"  
„_Give it a rest, Padfoot. I think she's just sorry about Saturday._"

Both James and Sirius eyed Remus like he was about to transform into a pink grindylow and consume them all while singing ABBA's greatest hits.

„_You mad, Moony?_"  
„_No, I'm quite alright. I mean, James, you said she apologized?_"  
„_Yes, so I wouldn't kill anyone. And with Wormtail coming up with all the pranks, it would just be a matter of time when someone would've died. Evans is not sorry._"  
„_Yeah. She's just a stupid lethifold._"

James nodded, not bothering to argue with Sirius. Lily Evans was not a lethifold; she wasn't a stupid one either. She was brilliant. Sure, stubborn, bad tempered – but brilliant. James had been in love with her for more than five years nows. Well, honestly, he was in love with her from the first time he'd seen her hair and the way her eyes would sparkle when she would laugh. There was nothing odd with that, he simply loved her. The feelings weren't mutual, though.

And James could've been able to forgive Lily for calling him a git, a toerag – and many other names she had come up with during their years of staying in Hogwarts, but he couldn't forgive her telling him he'd do absolutely nothing good in his life. James was a man with his pride. And he was angry at her, in a pathetic way, really, for not realising that.

But, then again, she never seemed to realise anything about him. She had spent so many years cursing and rejecting him that she didn't notice how much he had changed – how much he had grown up, how much more he seemed to care right now.  
No, she was unable to notice his feelings, just as she was unable to notice what kind of a person he was.

And maybe it had finally been the time for James to move on.

„_Say, Padfoot?_" – James addressed his best friend, still absent, in his thoughts.  
„_Yeah, mate?_"  
„_D' y'a reckon that Meadowes girl will want to go out with me?_"

There was a brief moment of silence, soon to be interrupted by Sirius' laugh.

„_Merlin, mate! You're really getting over Evans?_"

James nodded, not bothering to explain himself further.

„_Meadowes, Dorcas? Sure, she'll be up for it._"

* * *

Lily stormed into Gryffindor common room and then fell on the sofa, next to Alice. The short haired witch sent a look towards Lily, as if to ask: „What happened?"

„_Well, hasn't everyone gone completely barmy?! I've just spotted Potter snogging with Dorcas Meadowes in the third floor hall, next to Transfiguration classroom!_"

Alice couldn't help herself but to laugh. As soon as she realized that Lily is genuinely confused and, maybe even, angry she covered up her laugh- pretending to be having a really bad cough fit.

„_Isn't that, uhm, good?_"  
„_Sure it is. I'll finally get the git off my back now!_"  
„_And you're angry because..?_"  
„_Ugh, Alice!_"

Lily spun her head as if not to believe that Alice even had to ask, and then she got up. She paced nervously around the room, biting her fingernails and spinning her head so much that even Alice got dizzy.

„_Lily?_"  
„_Huh?_"  
„_Will you just calm down or I'll have to hex you?_"

Carefully eyeing Alice's wand (that now produced the strangest kind of sparks), Lily sat herself down and ran her fingers through her hair. It was a complete and absolute mess, and Lily was vaguely aware of that. Not that she cared much.

„_Why are you... nervous about it? You don't like Potter, do you?_"  
„_What? No! Merlin, no! It's just that... I feel guilty for being such a bitch._"  
„_Lily..._"  
„_Yes, I feel guilty and that's that. So I tried to apologize but he wouldn't hear it._"

Now Alice was in shock.

She quickly turned over to face Lily full frontal and then crossed her arms on her chest.

„_Didn't know you feel sorry for Potter._"  
„_I have been a bitch_", - Lily sheepishly admitted, pulling her shirt collar up, as if that'll hide her blushing cheeks. Alice knew darn well how hard it was for Lily to admit she was wrong.

„_So I asked him to forgive me and said I hope we could be friends, since he is the Head Boy._"  
„_What did he say?_"  
„_He said, and I quote: 'I'd rather polish Apollyon Pringle's shoes than to be friends with you.' I sort of did deserve it but.. I mean, it's Potter. He's been asking me out non-stop for the last few years. And now I just ask him to forgive me... Well, yeah._"

Alice couldn't help but to smile. Lily felt sorry. Lily genuinely, actually felt sorry for James Potter. And this was the biggest proggress since the fifth year accident when Lily told James she'd rather go out with the Giant Squid than with him.

„_And the worst thing is... I have to see him tonight! It's prefects meeting. Alice, I will positively kill myself. I'll jump off the Astronomy tower or drown myself in the Black Lake. Merlin, I just can't stand him! I apologize to him after he'd nearly killed me and nothing! And damn that Remus Lupin, he always makes me feel so darn guilty!_"

„_You should know better than to listen to Remus. That bloke could practically make puffskeins feel guilty for being so cute._"

Now Lily was the one to laugh.

„_You apologized and that's enough. Merlin, Lily, you're practically running after James Potter. And you can't even stand him!_"

The reality of Alice's words hit her. She was right. Lily was acting like an idiot when instead she should be happy Potter promised not to bother her or her friends anymore.

„_You're right._"  
„_I'm always right, darling. Now come 'ere, I've got to fix that hair of yours._"

* * *

„_James, you're my friend and I love you, but I will hex that little Meadowes girl if she ever comes to sit with us again._"

It might've been a beautiful afternoon. Sure, it was cloudy and the chances of rain were enormous, but the afternoon had good potential. If only Sirius hadn't decided to rant about Dorcas.

Dorcas Meadowes was one of a kind. She was a Ravenclaw („That should tell you enough", in Peter's words), year younger than the Marauders, and she was completely looney. Not in a bad way, just in a way that meant she should be locked up in Ministry for observing. Like some special plant. Yes, that was it – like a plant.

She wasn't bad looking, too. Even though she was rather short, she did have huge blue eyes and a magnificent arse. Those were Sirius' previous words. Of course, some time had passed, James and Dorcas began to date and she began to infiltrate their company. Soon enough she was eating all her meals with them, sometimes even inviting her friends to join her – even though they were Ravenclaws.

„_Well, it's not like I can tell her to sod off!_"  
„_Well, it's not like I can eat while she's devouring you! Merlin, Remus had gone all green this morning, and Peter fellow wasn't feeling alright as well._"  
„_I have to back up Sirius on this one. The girl will cost us our health, James_", - Remus added, agreeing with Sirius. In any other circumstances, this was to be scandalised upon. Not now, though.

„_She's... nice._"

James sounded almost apologetic, but Sirius still scoffed and rolled his eyes at his friend.

„_I will go mad if she stays. And, James, I'm sure you know all about Black family madness. It wouldn't be particularly convenient if I wake up one day and decide to turn you into a kneazle, would it?_"

„_She stays, Sirius. And you can turn me into a kneazle, if that's what you'd like. Just turn me back before the quidditch season starts because you know that you gits don't stand a chance without me._"

And with those words, James departed for the prefects meeting. Not that anybody could really understand what was going on in Dumbledore's head when he named James Head Boy.

As soon as James left the dorm, Sirius turned over to Remus and Peter and, conspiratively whispering, said the following words, much to surprise of everyone present: „_We have to get Evans back._"

But little did Sirius, or any of them for that matter, know that soon enough they'd all have much bigger worries than petty fights and dates.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows! 3


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

* * *

Mary MacDonald had reportedly been attacked on 30th of September. The attack took place near the dungeons, and it was presumed that the girl had just been returning to her common room from an extra Potions class she regularly took.

Strolling down the hallway, the one that lead to the Main hall, Mary got into a fight with some boys from Slytherin house.

At least, that's what the official Ministry report said.

In reality, things were significantly different. It wasn't a fair fight. It wasn't a „fight", even.

The even that took place that afternoon had been no less than a terrifying act of hatreed towards muggleborns. It was a torture, not a fight. Fight is not described as half an hour of agony, writhing in pain, only to have your screams and cries muffled so no one would hear and help you. It's not a fight when tears stream down your cheeks and you honestly just want to die, feeling your sanity slowly leave you. **That** certainly wasn't a fight. That was brutal torture that deserved no less than a hearing in the Ministry and a few years in Azkaban.

But, of course, Mulcibers were influential family and it would be no good for the ministry to convict young Nicolai for sentence to be served in Azkaban.

So, the case was dropped as a minor fall-out. „Kids, that's how they are. Today they're fighting, tomorrow they're best friends again."  
Well, you really couldn't be best friends with a person that cast a Cruciatus curse upon you, could you?

Nicolai Mulciber was assigned to serving a detention till the end of the school year. He'd have to polish some trophies, along with his mates. That was his penalty.

Mary MacDonald, on the other hand, was sent off to St. Mungo's to be kept for observation overnight. Instead, she had been kept there for two weeks, under heavy medication. When she returned to Hogwarts, it wasn't the same Mary they had all known. This Mary was afraid to walk the hallways alone, and she stopped taking Potions – she couldn't make herself relive the memories of that day.

* * *

One night, Lily woke up in order to get a glass of water. Her throat had been sore and she couldn't ignore it any longer. She meant to go get some water from the bathroom at first, but then she heard sobs. They were somewhat unusual; not your „everyday" sobs – these were deeper, darker, more hysteric.

Lily dropped the intention of getting some water and, instead, traced sound of the sobs to the cupboard down the dormitory hallway. At the end of the cupboard, in the dark corner, Lily found Mary.

And, Merlin, she looked like hell.

Her eyes were full of tears, cheeks blotchy and red, and mouth completely swollen and covered in liquid Lily couldn't figure out was it saliva or just tears.

Mary's usually kept and tended hair had now been all frizzy and untamed.

And those teary eyes of hers revealed fear.

Lily rushed to her friend and pulled her in a tight hug. The girl had been shaking so fervently that Lily couldn't escape the thought of Mary dissolving to pieces.

„_He'll be back, I know he will. And this time, he'll kill me. He said it, Lily, he'll kill me!_"

Lily responded with even tighter hug and, now, she even began to hum softly. She cradled Mary as if she had been an infant, and Lily caring mother that tried to console her baby.

„_I'm dead. He will do it! I've seen it in his eyes, and the way he looks at me!_"

„_Sssh, everything will be alright.._"

Mary kept shaking a sobbing, and soon enough Lily found herself shaking as well. They were too young for this, for the war, for the pain and the suffering... Too, too young.

„_He'll kill me, Lily._"

After a minute of silence, Lily made a promise. And she damn well intended to keep it.

„_No, he won't. I'll make sure of that._"

* * *

„_Potter, I need your help._"

Lily flopped onto the chair across the table; across James. At first he reluctantly lifted his gaze from the book he'd been reading, but afterwards it became clear she wasn't there as his friend.

She was there as Mary's friend and he could fully respect that. After all, he knew best what was it like to be willing to sacrifice your life for the people you love.

„_It's about Mary._"  
„_I know._"

She didn't even have to say that; it had been obvious from the tone in her voice. She didn't mutter, she skipped straight to the point and made sure she won't be taken for granted with that fury blazing from her eyes.

„_I intend to get back to Mulciber. And I reckon there's no better people for help in that job rather than Marauders themselves_."

Of course she would want to get revenge. She wouldn't be Lily Evans if she hadn't wanted to do so. Her eyes were glistening from fury that boiled in her veins and she had once again let her hair flow free. James had to admit she reminisced of a furious goddess, ready to release her wrath upon anyone who caused it.

Yes, Nicolai Mulciber should've been very, very afraid.

Because, attacking Mary, he metaphorically tortured every muggleborn and every other wizard or a witch that didn't share Voldemort's opinion on pureblood ideology.

Even James and his friends felt stricken by Mulciber's gesture. James' parents were Aurors and he himself wanted to follow that path. Needless to say, all three of Potters had been against Voldemort's twisted ideas.

Then, there was Remus. He would've been directly affected by the changes if people believed all that shit. Yes, Voldemort promised equality for everyone but „mudblood" but everyone with a grain of salt in their head realized that there was no place for different ones in Voldemort's schemes.

But Voldemort did have werewolves on his side and Ministry had decided they couldn't be trusted. At all. And that only led to even more serious consequences for Remus – he wouldn't be able to get a normal job after Hogwarts.

And, with all those reasons – and many more, Sirius and Peter also expressed no support for Voldemort. It meant Sirius getting into physical fights with his Slytherin cousins every day, but it was worth it.

„_It's pretty obvious that we all have our reasons to hate Voldemort and Death eaters. Mulciber is one of them, I have no doubt in that. People like him should have no place in the wizarding society and yet, they seem to be more privileged than Mary, me, Remus or anyone else that doesn't fit their standards. But, by torturing Mary, Mulciber crossed he line. And he deserves to suffer_."

James only nodded, with a peaceful look in his eyes.

„_Don't worry. We'll make him pay, Evans. We'll make him and Voldemort pay every single thing they've ever sinned against us._"

Because, when good men went to war, even the demons would run*.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know that attack on Mary in JK's books took place during the fifth year, but I decided to ignore that fact since it's more appropriate for my story this way. I think there will not be many more changes like this to come.

Oh, and I'm also very sorry this is this short. I didn't intend it to be like this, but then I realized this is some kind of interlude anyways. I'll make it up you with the next chapters. ;)

*the excerpt is from a poem found in Doctor Who, episode Good Man Goes to War. Thought I'd be appropriate.


End file.
